


A Jellicle's Choice

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Car Accidents, Disabled Character, Discussion of Death, Emotional, Hurt Rum Tum Tugger, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Injury, Major Character Injury, Paralysis, ambiguous conclusion, casual discussion of death, discussion of injuries, discussion of magic, not very grapthic or dark but heavy supject matters, paralyzed Tugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Tugger has a decision to make. But he's not sure what to choose. (Read the tags)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Jellicle's Choice

The best thing that could be said about the situation is that it was quick.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had been playing outside the fence that block off one edge of the junkyard with Pounce and Electra while Tugger watched them from atop the wooden slats.

The younger cats had been getting increasingly underfoot as the preparations for the upcoming Jellicle Ball were underway and Tugger had agreed to keep them from driving Munkustrap and Jenny up the wall.

At least for a few hours. Then the troublemakers would go back to being somebody else's headache.

It had all been rather calm.

Until Jerrie had accidentally flipped Electra into the road, sending the young queen rolling end over end until she flopped down on her back in the middle of the street.

Right into the path of a large blue lorry.

Quick as a flash Tugger had leaped from on top the fence and thrown the young queen to safety on the other side of the road.

He had gotten Electra out of the way just in time.

But the same could not be said for himself.

Tugger was thrown a few feet when he was hit, unconscious before he hit the ground. The young cats could only watch in dazed horror, unable to comprehend what had just happened as they cowered back in the grass and surrounding junk, hiding from view.

The driver had hit the brakes the second he noticed the cat - sadly to late - and leaped out of the cab the instant the truck skidded to a stop. The man dithered for a moment in panicked shock as he hovered over the injured cat. Then whipped off his jacket and reaching down to scoop Tugger up in the thick materiel.

Jerrie was the first to come to his senses as the man ran back to his truck with Tugger in his arms. He shouted a quick “Tell Munk.” before jumping onto the bumper of the passing lorry.

That was two months ago.

Now it was the day before the Jellicle Ball. Munk stood in Tugger's den, helping set up the things Jellylorum had provided for his comfort. The wheeled chair had proven surprisingly to be a godsend and the silver tabby was beyond grateful to have it. It made things so much easier.

He hated it with a passion.

“I don't know what the floor did to make you hate it so. But I have no doubt it deserves it.”

Munk looked up the see Tugger smirking at him from the bed, propped up on his elbows and stretched out on his stomach. His tailed was tangled beneath his right leg in a painful looking way. At least it would be painful if Tugger could feel it.  
Being hit by the lorry had paralyzed the maned cat from the waist down. It was a miracle he had lived at all. But Munkustrap couldn't help but wish it hadn't left him like this.

“I think it's against the rules to ignore the Jellicle Choice, old man.”

Munk spun with a scowl, both at his words and the childhood nickname “You don't know that you'll be chosen.” he snapped.

Tugger shrugged, seemingly unconcerned “Everyone has been saying it.”

It was true.

Everyone had been saying it.

And with his injuries Tugger was indeed the most likely choice.

But that didn't mean Munk had to like it.

He grabbed a blanket, folding it quickly and laying it in the seat of the chair “They should keep their thoughts to themselves.” he muttered in irritation.

“Their right.” Tugger said, oblivious to the way Munk stiffened at his flippancy “Getting reborn is probably my only hope anyway. And hey!” he grinned at his brother “At least I'd be out of your hair.”

_“I DON'T WANT YOU OUT OF MY HAIR!!”_ Munkustrap's eyes flared with an enraged light as he spun on his brother, the dim light of the den reflecting in his gathering tears. “Why can't you want to keep living as much as you want to die?!” Munk demanded desperately in a broken voice.

Tugger's mouth worked as he struggled to form a response, eyes wide and shocked by the outburst.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Munk flinched and glanced quickly toward the door of the den. Mistoffelees hovered uncertainly in the doorway looking between them with an unreadable expression on his white face.

“No.” the silver tabby dropped his eyes, avoiding both of their gazes “Thank you for offering to watch him, Misto. I'll see you at the ball.” he directed the last sentence towards Tugger before hurrying from the den.

Tugger stared after him helplessly.

“Well?”

The maned cat shot the tuxedo cat a pointed look “'Well', what?” he demanded

“There's still time if you've changed your mind.”

Tugger frowned at him “You really know how to hit a cat when he's down, you know that?” he groused, caustically. Misto moved closer, keeping his expression neutral despite the mess of emotions clear in his eyes “That's not a no.” he pointed out.

“It's not is it?” Tugger sighed and rested his head on his paws. He'd honestly thought going to the Heavyside Layer would solve all his problems. Heal him from his wounds and give everyone a chance to relax. But Munkustrap . . . he hadn't expected that reaction. And it made his decision suddenly very hard. He couldn't content to being chosen knowing it would hurt his brother. But Misto's spell . . . the magical cure he had found? The price was just too high. He couldn't ask that of anyone. He sighed heavily.

“It seems Old Deuteronomy isn't the only one with a choice to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> What will he choose?


End file.
